For suppliers of egg products, it is desirable to extend the shelf life of an egg product, such that the purchaser can store the product for several weeks and reliably use the product without the product having developed unacceptable levels of harmful microbes or undesirable taste and/or flavor properties during storage, (e.g., rotten smell or sour taste).
Egg products intended for consumption are often stored and/or treated by one or more methods in order to increase the shelf life of the egg product. For example, egg products are typically stored at about 4° C. to hinder the growth of microbes, which typically grow best at higher temperatures. By storing the egg product at cool temperatures, the shelf life of the egg product can be extended for several weeks. The shelf life of the stored egg product is typically assessed by determining the concentration of bacteria in the product and subsequently evaluating organoleptic properties of the product.
In addition, the egg product may also be treated by one or more methods to decrease or eliminate harmful microbes from the egg product before storage. In particular, the egg products may be pasteurized (e.g., heat-treated). Pasteurization will also essentially eliminate the number of harmful microbes (e.g., Salmonella and/or Listeria) in the egg product by several log orders, such that the product is safe to consume. Pasteurization will also reduce the number of bacteria detrimental to the quality of the egg product by several log orders. As such, the time period for these microbes to reach unacceptable levels in the egg product is extended. Electromagnetic radiation may also be used to reduce or eliminate the number of harmful microbes present in the egg product. For example, the egg product may be treated with radio waves and/or gamma irradiation. These methods of pasteurization may be useful in extending the shelf life of processed egg products by several weeks.
Anti-microbial agents may also be used to extend the shelf life of egg products. For example, anti-microbial agents can extend the shelf life of egg products by killing microbes (i.e., cidal agents) or by keeping microbes from growing (i.e., static agents).
However, present commercial methods of storing and/or treating egg products only increase the shelf life of the product by several weeks. For suppliers and users of egg products, a method of further extending the shelf life of egg products is desirable.